


Learn to let go

by FadingDragon



Series: Wicked Game [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Break Up, M/M, don't know what else, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:44:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadingDragon/pseuds/FadingDragon
Summary: So this is a follow up to One last night, so if you haven't read that this is probably not gonna make that much sense. so I really suggest reading it first :)Someone wanted a second part, so here it is :)I know it took ages, and I really hope it doesn't dissapoint.Enjoy <3





	Learn to let go

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a follow up to One last night, so if you haven't read that this is probably not gonna make that much sense. so I really suggest reading it first :)  
Someone wanted a second part, so here it is :)  
I know it took ages, and I really hope it doesn't dissapoint.  
Enjoy <3

Vanished. Swallowed off the ground. Reluctantly Dan had to admit to himself that he wouldn’t get to talk to Max during the off season. He wouldn’t be able to get a hold of Max, not if he didn’t want to be found. And he truly didn’t. It was as if he didn’t even exist. He couldn’t call him, he couldn’t text him. Nothing. He just disappeared.

The next time he saw Max was in Barcelona. Preseason testing. Dan hated it. And he hated even more how Max didn’t even seem to notice him. Or at least he pretended that Dan didn’t even existed. Dan watched him from afar. Talking to his mechanics in the Red Bull garage. Or watching him speed by in the Red Bull while Dan had to get used to his midfield car. Max was more out of reach than ever. He couldn’t just cross over the border in between Red Bull and Renault. He felt like the teams rivalry and relationship reflected the both of them so well. Dan hated it. Max would walk by the garage, would pass him in the paddock and not even turn his head. Even if they were only meters apart physically he felt like there were a million miles in between them. An endless gap.

Max sheltered himself from Dan as if he was a raging storm. Keeping a safe distance. Dan just couldn’t get close to him. Dam left Barcelona feeling empty. A part of him missing, without knowing if he would ever get it back.

Melbourne came around and Dan finally saw Max again. He would know that silhouette everywhere. Like a magnet, seemed his eyes to always find him. Wherever he was. In the Red Bull Garage, in the Hospitality or hushing through the paddock. Max couldn’t hide. But Dan still couldn’t reach him. So close and yet so far. Finally after the drivers briefing Dan was able to catch Max off guard. Pull him away somewhere hidden.

“What the Fuck? Dan?” Max seemed equally surprised and pissed. Dan tried to study him. But he just couldn’t read him anymore. Max’s face cold and unreadable. A distance he couldn’t surpass even with only standing inches away. “It was nice having me as your teammate? Is that it? That’s all you have to say? How could you just leave me like that?” Max’s face showed no emotion. Soulless, machinelike. “It was nice to have you as a teammate. And it was you who left me, remember?” Finally at least some sort of emotion appeared on Max’s face. Betrayal. “You are the one wearing yellow. You moved teams. You decided that money was worth more than a race winning car. YOU left ME!” Dan was taken aback. He didn’t expect this. “Me leaving Red Bull was never about the money. You know that!” “No, I don’t. Because you never bothered to let me in on this.” Max sounded hurt now. “Max… I couldn’t stay. It tore me apart. I needed a fresh start.” Dan felt defeat rising up. Max’s eyes seemed to burn a hole into Dan. “And isn’t that what I gave you? A fresh start?” Dan sighted. “I never meant it like that… I didn’t mean to leave you. I thought I could be a new chance for me. For us.” Max turned his head away. Dan could see a tear running down his cheek. “I never meant to hurt you Maxy. Me leaving was nothing personal. It didn’t have anything to do with you.” Max closed his eyes. Dan could see the pain written all over his face. “ It had everything to do with me. We both know that what we did wouldn’t have worked in the long run.” Dan can feel sadness rising inside him. In a way they were so different, but in a way also so similar it made his heart ache. “You said it yourself Dan. It tore you apart. What did you think it would do to me? Leave me untouched? It tore me apart too! Seeing you like that hurt, Dan. More than I thought it could.” Max was looking at him now. Teary eyed. An ocean full of sadness. Beautiful eyes full of pain. Dan felt like something inside him broke. “I’m sorry Max…” “Don’t blame yourself. It’s not your fault. No ones fault really. We just weren’t meant to last.” Max turned around and started to walk off. “I meant it. Every time.” Max stopped in his tracks. “Meant what?” “That I love you. I still do.” Dan could hear Max exhale shakily. “Don’t make this any harder than it already is. I gave you a fresh start. I let you go. You need to let me go as well. Please Dan, do it for me.” Max was crying. Dan could hear it. But before Dan could respond anything to it, Max had already turned around the corner and vanished once more.

The rest of the weekend passed. And each day the distance in between them seemed to grow. Growing further and further apart. As if they’ve come full circle. Strangers, Rivals, Teammates, Friends, Lovers and Strangers again. Passing each other in the paddock as if nothing ever happened between them. Two aching hearts, broken but still beating. Hoping that time and only time can heal their brokenness. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you liked it :)  
Would love some feedback, always love hearing from you guys <3
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
